


Possession Is Nine Tenths Of The Law

by torianmist



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Claiming, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't share his toys well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession Is Nine Tenths Of The Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Possession fait loi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685744) by [Callistontheweb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb)



The fingers of Steve's left hand tightly gripped the stem of the glass he was holding, his knuckles whitening and nails threatening to break the delicate stem. Forcing down the frustration that was about to spill over his lips he crossed the room full of glittering, perfect, beautiful people in a search for his own special shining light. Approaching the one person who might know where Tony had slid off too, he opened his mouth to ask only to have Pepper incline her head towards the balcony. Catching sight of two figures through the filmy gauze of muslin draped over the long window, Steve set his mouth in a firm line and turned in that direction, only to have Pepper lay a gentle restraining hand on his arm.

“He's working, Steve. She's the daughter of an important investor. He's just looking for funds.”

Steve glanced back at the window where the two figures had moved closer together, heads leaning in.  
Nodding curtly, he strode forward. Twitching aside the fabric, the cacophony of the party fell into dissonant white noise as he saw the willowy blonde in front of Tony grab at his hand. Steve's brow creased as he watched Tony turn to her with a soft smile crossing his face and the frown deepened as she reached her hand around the back of Tony's dark head and pulling him down, kissed him full on the mouth. Steve's fists clenched as Tony's arm reflexively came around her waist, fingertips grazing the side of her breast as he parted his lips to say something and Steve caught the flash of the woman's tongue as she slipped it into Tony's mouth. Never breaking his stride, Steve nodded at the woman who smiled knowingly at him as he grabbed his wayward lover none to gently by his jacket cuff and mumbling platitudes and lies at the woman tugged him back through the ballroom and into the hallway. Steve's hand slipped from Tony's jacket to grasp at his slick wrist as he spun him around.

Leaning forward to pull Tony's tie from around his neck, Steve caught Tony's chin in his hand.

'There had better be a room where we can talk and it had better be close by.” He ground into Tony's ear.

Tony's blue eyes stared into his, darkening black. 

“Down the hall.” He gasped softly.

Steve gestured with his hand and followed Tony down the hall to a nondescript door, eyes tracing the lines of his shoulders outlined in finely tailored cloth, black material hugging his body. As soon as Tony had swiped his clearance card and the door opened, Steve pushed him through and kicked it closed behind them. Dim lighting flooded the small executive washroom, tastefully appointed in leather and cream paint. A small couch and table dominated the room. All Steve could focus on was the man in front of him, the smell of him, the closeness of him and the way Tony's breath was coming in short, breathy pants.

Tony's hand slapped wetly at the wall in front of him as the heavy weight of Steve's body against his back pushed him into it. Steve fisted his fingers into the tangled black curls of Tony's hair and pulling his head back against his shoulder licked a lascivious strip of heat along his exposed throat. 

“You are mine.” 

He rasped harshly in Tony's ear as he sucked hard at the tender flesh at the base of the man's neck and catching Tony's wrists, bound the tie he was still holding around them. Steve ran the back of his hand against Tony's lips rubbing the red of the woman's lipstick off his mouth.

“Mine.” 

Steve reminded him as his hands slid roughly down Tony's chest and undoing his belt and zipper pushed his fingers into Tony's boxers cupping him tightly.

“Everyone wants you. Men, women. But only I take you home.”

Steve panted, his need growing as he thought of all the eyes on his lover. Rolling his hips forward, he ground his aching cock into the soft skin of Tony's thigh and groaned into open mouth sucking his tongue into his mouth and swallowing Tony's incoherent moans. Flipping up Tony's jacket and exposing his ass, Steve bought the palm of his hand down sharply over the skin presented to him.

“But sometimes you have to be reminded, don't you baby.” He whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony's knees threatened to buckle as the flat of Steve's hand came down again over his rapidly burning ass. Pushing himself back into Steve's groin he groaned. The total possession he felt when he managed to push Steve this far, to tip him over the edge was worth the cold silence and pointed looks he would get from Pepper tomorrow for abandoning his duties to the Foundation. Thick fingers grasped his aching cock and Tony's hips pushed forward.

“Not yet, babe.” 

Steve's voice raspy and thick resonated in his ear, before sharp teeth bit down hard on his neck. Pushing him forward to the couch, Steve removed Tony's pants and underwear, bending him over the arm of the couch. Strong fingers ran smoothly over his heated flesh and Tony heard the rustle of material before he felt slick fingers probing at his entrance. Spreading his legs, he pushed back moaning loudly. A sharp burst of heat as Steve landed a slap across the tops of his thighs and then a frisson of pain that dissolved into a tight clutch of spiraling lust as two fingers pushed deep into him. Choking on a gasp, Tony spread his legs further apart.

“Please,” he begged softly. “Steve, please.”

The bunt nudge of Steve's cock against his ass was all the warning he got before Steve pushed thick, hard and hot into him. Steve bit back a moan at the insistent way Tony thrust his hips back into him. Pushing his palm under Tony's chin he forced his head round to face him. Dilated black stared back at him from under heavy lashes, color rising high on Tony's cheekbones.

“Mine.” He repeated again.

Tony moaned as he pushed his pulsing cock into the leather of the couch. He needed this. Needed Steve's warmth and desire, needed to be brought off hard and fast.

“Please.'' Tony moaned “Now,”

The deep need of Tony's voice, the all encompassing heat of him and the image of the woman's tongue in his lover's mouth pushed Steve higher. Holding Tony down by his bound wrists, Steve set a harsh pace with no mind for finesse, just a mindless primal need to claim Tony as his own.  
White heat built in his groin and spread over his chest and his mind fogged over as he spilled hot and thick in Tony. Panting hard, Steve ran a soothing hand over Tony's shaking thighs and slipped the tie off his wrists. Turning him to him, Steve brushed sweat soaked hair off Tony's face and kissing him softly said quietly.

“You don't get to come yet.” As he slid Tony's pants back over his legs, slipping the man's boxers into his own jacket pocket.

Tony half sobbed as the material brushed over the reddened skin of his ass. His fingers clutched at Steve's jacket as clever fingers soothed his hot face and stroked gently at his back. Holding Tony close as he calmed, Steve brushed lightly over the still half hard cock pressed against him and murmured into soft hair.

“You're going to go back out there, marked by me, smelling of me.” 

He slipped his hand into Tony's pocket and cupped him tenderly through the fabric, and pushed his thigh between Tony's, letting him grind down on him and relishing the shiver it bought forth. 

“Then, if your good, if your really really good baby.” 

He nipped at Tony's lower lip. Licking into his mouth and sliding his tongue alongside Tony's.

“I'll strip you layer by layer and fuck you, slowly and deeply in the limo on the way home.”

Pulling his knee away and slapping lightly at Tony's now covered ass, Steve sucked hard at his neck, marking him and running the silk of the tie in his hands over Tony's parted lips murmured.

“Be good for me baby.”

Tugging him towards the door, Steve waited for Tony to get himself under control before leaning forward and whispering in his ear. 

“Because I really want you bare, spread out above me and calling my name in that car.” 

Darting forward and swallowing down Tony's soft moan. He said thickly.

“My name baby.” And rubbing his hand over the heat of Tony's ass, added.

“Mine.”

**


End file.
